


A Very CW Christmas

by Jagfan28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hispanic Character, Indian Character, Interracial Relationship, Large Gathering, Lesbian Character, Muslim Character, Orphans, Police, Superheroes, Time Travel, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: All the DC/CW teams have a big Christmas gathering. Jokes are made, Love is found, interesting interactions abound.Hey that rhymed! Didn't plan for that to happen!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas, wanted to get this posted. This'll be on-going.
> 
> Author's Note: I originally had Lena and James as a couple in this, but decided to change it to Lena and Kara. I know, I know, that should've been my first option, but hey, it's fixed now!

It’s Christmas and all of our favorite people decide they should spend the festivities together. That’s why a blue, warbling portal opens up in the middle of the S.T.A.R. Labs command center no one is all that surprised. Through the portal steps Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Sam Arias, Ruby Arias, Lena Luthor, James Olsen, Winn Schott, Jr., J’onn J’onzz, Clark Kent, and Eliza Danvers. All carrying assorted items as gifts for their fellow heroes… er, well Kara and Alex’s gifts for their fellow heroes.

As soon as he sees her, Barry Allen runs up to Kara (at normal speed) and hugs her. They both smile at the greeting.

Waiting in the wings are Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Legends, and the newest members of this gang of misfits Team Black Lightning (do they even have a name?).

Barry shakes everyone’s hands as he introduces himself to the people he hasn’t met yet.

Barry turns to the other guests in the room, clearing his throat so everyone can calm down over the excitement. “OK, everyone we’ve got a lot of introductions to make so bear with us. So, we’ve got Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl, Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister, James Olsen and Winn Schott… uh, well, they’re the only ones I know.” Barry says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kara pats him on the shoulder, “I’ll take it from here. We’ve got my cousin and Alex’s girlfriend Sam Arias and her daughter Ruby, my bae, Lena Luthor, the group dad, J’onn J’onzz… the Martian Manhunter, my other cousin Clark Kent… Superman and the Danvers sisters’ mom, Eliza!... Oh, and James also goes by Guardian now, too, so there’s that!”

The entire group waves, one by one, as their names are called off. All the others clap.

Barry turns to everyone else in the room, “OK, how about one representative from each team introduces everyone?”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“For those who haven’t met, we have my beautiful wife, Iris West-Allen, ‘our’ father, Joe, and her brother, Wally a.k.a. Kid Flash.” Barry does finger-quotes when he introduces Joe. Barry continues, “We’ve got Cisco Ramon… Vibe, his girlfriend Cynthia…” 

Gypsy stares daggers at Barry.

“…or Gypsy, Dr. Caitlin Snow a.k.a. Killer Frost, Harry Wells, his daughter Jesse Quick, Ralph Dibny a.k.a. the Elongated Man…”

“Still hate that name!” Ralph shouts.

Barry continues, “Ralph’s girlfriend Izzy Bowin… the Fiddler, and last, but not least, the Flash of Earth-3, Jay Garrick!”

Almost everyone claps.

“Oliver Queen, you’re up!” Barry says.

“Hey everyone, I’m Oliver Queen, you can call me Green Arrow. We have my lovely wife Felicity Smoak… Overwatch, my son, Will, my sister, Thea, or Speedy. Also, John Diggle… Spartan, his wife, Lyla, and their son, John Jr. And Mr. Terrific… Curtis Holt, Wild Dog… René Ramirez, and Black Canary… Dinah Drake… Uh, Sara, your turn.”

Almost everyone claps.

Sara gives a quick nod, “Hey, Sara Lance, White Canary and captain of the Waverider, this is my sexy ass girlfriend, Director Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau, my dad, Quentin, and my crew, Dr. Ray Palmer… the Atom, Zari Tomaz… Isis, Nate Heywood… Citizen Steel, Mick Rory… Heat Wave, and our ship’s computer in hologram form, Gideon. Over to you Jeff.”

Almost everyone claps.

Jefferson Pierce smiles, “I’m Jefferson Pierce, or Black Lightning, my wife slash ex-wife, Dr. Lynn Stewart, and my daughters, Annisa and Jennifer or Thunder and Lightning. Plus, Peter Gambi, the voice inside my head.”

Almost everyone claps.

Barry speaks up, “All right, now that that’s taken care of, who’s ready for some holiday festivities?”

Everyone cheers, well, except Harry and Mick. Zari just gives a golf clap. Cisco punches a few keys on his keyboard and Christmas music starts playing, specifically ‘Rockin’ around the Christmas Tree’ by Brenda Lee.

__________________________________________________

Everyone settles into the party, socializing and having fun. Sara and Ava walk up to Alex and Sam. The four shake each other’s hands (Alex and Ava, Sam and Sara, Sam and Ava), respectively.

Sara looks Alex in the eyes and asks, “Ready to get past this awkwardness?”

“Definitely,” Alex sighs. 

Alex turns to Sam, nervously, “Sara and I had a one night stand.”

Concurrently, Sara turns to Ava, confidently, “Alex and I hooked up once.”

Ava freaks out and Sam smiles.

Ava’s brow furrows, walking away from Sara, “I don’t think I can be here.” 

Sara goes after her.

Sam looks at Sara’s retreating form and turns to Alex, smirking, “Not bad.”

Alex looks at Sam incredulously, asking, “You don’t care?”

“Nope, we both know you’re all mine,” Sam replies, pulling Alex into a passionate kiss.

Alex pulls back, breathless, staring Sam in the eyes, “Damn straight!” Alex pulls Sam in for another kiss.

__________________________________________________

“Ava, wait!” Sara calls to her girlfriend.

Ava stops in the S.T.A.R. Labs foyer, next to the elevators. Sara walks around and stands in front of her. She lifts Ava’s chin, looking into her eyes. There’s a sadness there, like when Sara broke up with her on the Waverider.

“Look, Aves, this happened before I realized we were even into each other; before I told you I loved you. She’s a good person, but she’s not you and I learned my lesson after we got back together. I will never do anything to hurt you, so will you please come back to the party?” Sara requests.

Ava pulls Sara into a kiss, after what feels like forever, Ava pulls back, “OK, but I’m never leaving your side… Not because I don’t trust you, but because I want everyone to know whose arm candy I am!”

They walk back to the gathering, arm in arm.

__________________________________________________

Sipping from a glass of egg nog, talking to Ray, Nate notices Kara waving him over.

“We’ve already made introductions, but Nate, this is Clark, Clark, this is Nate!” Kara says, enthusiastically.

The two men shake hands.

“I wanted to introduce you two because one of Clark’s nicknames is ‘the Man of Steel,’ can you believe it?” Kara asks, laughing.

Nate grimaces, “Ooh, now see, that’s gonna be a problem.”

“And why’s that?” Clark asks.

“Well, there can only be one ‘Man of Steel,’ don’t you think?” Nate suggests.

Clark hums, “Hmm, OK, let’s have a ‘power off’ to determine the real ‘Man of Steel.’ What can you do?”

Nate turns his skin into a metallic protective coating.

“I can turn to steel. How about you?” Nate asks.

Kara looks disappointed, watching the two go back and forth.

Clark chuckles, “Let’s see, I have superhuman strength, speed, durability, longevity, invulnerability, heat vision…” Nate’s eyes bulge. Clark continues, “…X-ray vision, freeze breath, super hearing… Oh, and I can fly!”

“Y-Yeah, OK, you win…” Nate walks away, tail between his legs.

“That was fun!” Clark says to Kara, as he sips his egg nog.

__________________________________________________

Ray watches as Nate walks over to the Supers. Zari sidles up to him.

“Why’s Nate going to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Perfect over there?” Zari wonders aloud.

Ray sighs, “I don’t know, I was just telling Nate why I prefer string theory to loop quantum gravity when he walked away. Anyway, wanna get some food?”

“It’d be my third plate, but hell yeah!” Zari exclaims.

Ray and Zari walk over to the refreshments table where Ray grabs a bunch of cookies and chocolate truffles and Zari takes some popcorn balls. She smirks when she looks up at Ray, as they’re both stuffing their respective pie-holes. And that’s when she notices it. 

She stutters, “Uh, R-Ray?”

His mouth full of food, “Yeah?”

Her mouth agape, she points up. Ray looks to where she’s pointing and freezes, gulping. They both look down at each other.

“We don’t have to do it,” Ray states.

“Well, it’s a tradition, so,” Zari suggests.

They both lean toward each other and their lips meet. Zari’s lips are soft, yet firm. Ray won’t say anything, but he thinks it’s glorious. He’s obviously liked Zari before this, but now he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get her out of his head. Zari, on the other hand, is ecstatic this is finally happening. She’s had feelings for Ray since the beginning, but her harsh exterior, in her mind, has pushed him away.

They pull away, Zari looks up at Ray slowly. Ray’s eyes are wide.

“Wow,” he says.

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Yeah…” He repeats, going in for another kiss.

She pulls him in, draping her arms around his broad, very broad shoulders. He wraps his arms around her waist.

She breaks the kiss, “So, whose cabin are we staying in tonight?”

“Mine, definitely mine!” He tells her.

“Good idea, I’m sure Wally wouldn’t wanna witness what I’m gonna do to you.” She smirks.

He chuckles, pulling her in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected appears at the party. Who or what could it be?

On one side of the room, near the S.T.A.R. Labs computer console, Cisco, Felicity, Winn, Gambi, and full-bodied Gideon, discuss the buildings computing capabilities.

Barry, Oliver, and Sara watch as Cisco cheekily brags about how he designed all of the hardware that helps Team Flash catch meta-humans, which causes a bragging war between the group on whose system is better.

“So, are we taking bets on which of them wins the argument?” Sara asks.

“No bets, but I say Cisco,” says Barry, “I mean, he pretty much built this place.”

“I learned a long time ago to never not bet on my wife, so give me Felicity,” Oliver adds.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Kara asks as she walks up to the three.

“Oh, you know, a little friendly betting on whose resident nerd wins the argument over who has the better technology. Barry says Cisco, Oliver says Felicity.” Sara informs her.

Kara hums, “Hmm, I’ll take Winn for the win.”

Sara and Oliver groan as Barry high fives Kara over the pun.

Kara continues, “Winn literally went from regular I.T. guy to D.E.O. agent because he’s that good with computers… What about you, Sara? Who’s gonna win?”

Sara takes a sip of the whiskey she’s been nursing. “Gotta support my ship, but my dark horse is the old guy.”

After a few more seconds, some clearly agitated, the nerd group breaks apart with Felicity walking over and wrapping her arm around Oliver’s waist.

“Uh, that damn hologram thinks she’s so great.” Felicity bemoans to the group.

Sara laughs, “Never doubt a time-travelling ship with artificial intelligence.”

Barry, Kara, and Oliver shake their heads and sigh, when out of nowhere a breach opens up in the middle of the party.

Barry looks at Cisco, who looks back at him, shrugging his shoulders.

Barry yells, “Everyone stay back! We don’t know who or what is coming through!”

Only that’s pointless, because none of these people back away when the going gets tough.

Barry looks around, seeing everyone in battle stance. 

In the blink of an eye, he’s in his Flash suit, but it doesn’t matter; the breach is gone as soon as it appeared.

Barry looks back at Cisco, Cisco nods. 

“I know none of you will listen, but get back to the party. We’re gonna try and figure this out.” Barry says, gesturing between him and Cisco.

Sara tries to order her team to stand down, but notices two Legends are missing, “Uh, where are Zari and Ray?”

__________________________________________________

Zari lays her head on Ray’s chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. They lie in bed back on the Waverider, completely oblivious to what’s happening at the party. Ray rests his right hand on Zari’s right hip, his other hand behind his head.

“Wow, it IS a Merry Christmas, after all,” Ray says, smiling.

Zari groans, “And now I regret this… Good job.”

“Well, I don’t. That was amazing… You’re amazing.” Ray admits.

Zari looks up at him, “In bed or in general?”

“Yes,” he replies, smiling.

She smiles, laying her head back down on his chest.

“Seriously though, in general… I’ve never met anyone as fierce, as witty, or as… hungry… as you.” He says.

Zari snickers, “Hungry?”

He kisses the top of her head. 

“Yeah, I think your obsession with eating is pretty cute… Uh, even though you’re a badass.” He claims.

She looks up and kisses him on the lips, “Nice save.”

At that moment Gideon comes online, “Mr. Palmer, Ms. Tomaz, there’s an emergency at the party. Captain Lance has ordered your return… And preferably with clothes on.”

They both sigh, getting out of bed to get dressed and hurry back to the party.

__________________________________________________

Zari and Ray run back to the party where everyone else is no longer festive.

“Uh, is it just me or did Krampus show up early?” Ray asks Zari.

Zari sighs, grabbing Ray by the elbow, “Come on.”

Sara walks up to them, arms crossed, “Well, Ray, while you were stuffing Zari’s stocking…”

Zari looks down at the floor, rubbing her neck, while Ray clears his throat while simultaneously looking to his left, paying attention to every detail on the wall.

Sara continues, “A breach opened and closed in the middle of the party.”

Ray looks at her wide eyed, “Did anything come out?”

“No, nothing, except the news that you two are hooking up.” Sara replies, smirking.

“Uh, it was only a one-time thing,” Zari says quickly.

“It was?” Ray questions, pensively.

Zari smacks him on the bicep, before clasping her hands together.

Sara smiles, “Hey, you have my blessing..." She puts her hands up defensively.

She continues, "...I mean I think you make a cute couple, but you could’ve at least told me you were stepping out.”

Ray grins, “Sorry, Captain, but uh... thanks!” 

Zari holds her hand up to her face, hiding her blush, which is something she never thought she’d have to do.

The three re-join the main group, who are discussing what to do about the portal.

__________________________________________________

Barry (with his cowl down) and Team Flash stand around Cisco as he types up something on his computer.

“Do we know which Earth the breach came from?” Iris asks.

Cisco replies, “Give me a second... Ah, here we go! The breach came from Earth-5!”

Barry claps Cisco on the shoulder, “All right, suit up. You and I are going on a little trip.”

At that moment, the breach re-opens. Everyone, the entire party, stares at it.

Barry looks to Cisco, which causes everyone’s heads to turn to him as well, but Cisco just raises his hands, “Don’t look at me.”

Minutes go by, but the breach doesn’t close and nothing comes out.

Barry looks to Oliver, then Kara, then Jefferson, and finally Sara, who all nod.

“OK, now everyone: Suit up!” Barry shouts.

Cisco hits a button on the S.T.A.R. Labs control panel and spinning out slowly from the wall are mannequins donning the uniforms and equipment of Supergirl, Guardian, Reign, Superman, Kid Flash, Vibe, Gypsy, Killer Frost, Jesse Quick, Elongated Man, the Fiddler, Jay Garrick, Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Black Canary, White Canary, the Atom, Isis, Citizen Steel, Heat Wave, Black Lightning, Thunder, and Lightning. Tactical gear for both Alex and Ava, also comes out. J’onn just shapeshifts into his Martian form.

“Thanks for sending us your stuff! See how much easier it makes it having them here instead of in your hotel rooms?... Or your time-ship?... Or other earth?” Cisco exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes through the breach.

Everyone finally suits up.

Barry looks around, “OK, let’s do this!”

But before anyone can move a muscle, a lone figure steps out. It’s a man, a tall man of South Asian or Indian descent with a beard and a British accent. He looks around, seeing all the costumed heroes. His eyes are wide.

“Oh my God, it worked!” The man shouts, jumping up and down.

Lena’s eyes tear up. “Jack?” She asks.

The man turns around and turns back, pointing at himself.

Lena runs up and embraces him.

“Jack, I thought you were dead!” She exclaims, sobbing.

She let’s go, keeping her left hand on his right shoulder. She looks him up and down.

He says, “Uh, I’ll be right back.”

Before they know it, the man runs back into the portal.

Lena stands there mouth agape as the portal closes.

Kara runs up to her, putting her arm around her shoulder, “Hey babe, you OK?”

Lena smiles, “Jack’s alive!”

“I know, I saw, but what was he doing on a different earth?” Kara wonders.

Lena replies, “I don’t know, but that was definitely him.”

The portal re-opens, and everyone readies themselves. The speedsters stand in running position, arrows and guns are drawn, bodies turn to steel, phasers and lightning are primed, breath is held, et cetera, but this time ‘Jack’ doesn’t come out, instead it’s a blonde woman with tanned skin. She stands there saying nothing, looking down at her phone. She turns around noticing that ‘Jack’ hasn’t joined her.

She groans, looking at the group, holding up her index finger, “One second.”

She leaves through the breach, but returns in an instant pulling ‘Jack’ by his sweater.

The woman speaks up, “Hi, my name is Peyton and this is my boyfriend, Ravi…” Ravi smiles, giving a half-hearted wave, Peyton continues, “…Ravi would like me to tell the ‘raven-haired girl…’” she uses finger-quotes, “That he is happily taken.”

The costumed heroes and their friends look around at each other, confused.

“We come in peace,” claims Peyton, “I promise.”

Lena sighs, “I’m sorry, Ravi, I thought you were my dead childhood best friend. You are literally identical, as if you were the same person... I’m Lena…” she gestures to Kara, “…and this is my girlfriend, Kara.”

Kara steps up to him, sticking her hand out, “Hey! How’s it going?”

Everyone lowers their respective weapons.

“Well, we just travelled to an alternate earth, I’d say we’re doing pretty brilliantly!” Ravi says, shaking Kara’s hand.

“Oh, there’s a few more of us, but just as a heads up, a couple of us are zombies,” Peyton says, smiling, “I’ll B-R-B.” 

Peyton exits through the breach.

Barry walks up to Ravi and Lena, “Oh, uh, Lena, alternate earths can have doppelgangers without relation to their counterparts… For example, Jay looks exactly like my father, but he’s clearly not.”

Lena just nods.

“So, is this a costume party or…?” Ravi asks.

“Nope, most of us are superheroes,” Barry replies. 

Ravi smiles, “Ah, gotcha… What can you do?”

Barry asks, “Do you want some egg nog?”

“Uh, sure?” Ravi questions, skeptically.

In a split second, he’s holding a glass of egg nog.

“I run fast,” Barry admits.

Ravi laughs, “That is so cool!”

“Flash, can I talk to you a moment?” Green Arrow requests.

__________________________________________________

The Flash and Green Arrow walk into a different room, but it has a window, so they can still see what’s happening at the party.

“Look, Oliver, I know what you’re going to say, but let me just get this out of the way: If they do something evil, we’ll handle it, but why should we lock them up for something they haven’t done yet?” Barry asks.

Oliver looks Barry in the eyes, “If anyone gets hurt, it’s on you, remember that.”

Green Arrow stalks back to the party. The Flash follows after him.

__________________________________________________

Barry joins the group and claps his hands, “So, what’ve we learned?”

Caitlin speaks up, “Well, our guests are Seattle medical examiner, Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti and Chief of Staff for Seattle’s mayor, Peyton Charles.”

“Yep, that’s us!” Ravi says, smiling sheepishly.

“Has anyone in here with an alter ego introduced themselves… besides Kara?” Barry questions.

Ravi shakes his head, hands in his pockets.

Barry removes his cowl and puts his hand out to shake Ravi’s, “I’m Barry Allen, Central City P.D. CSI.”

Ravi shakes it.

Peyton, along with a shorter, pale, white woman with white hair, a tan, brunette man, and a short, black man walk out of the portal before it closes.

“Hey everyone, this is my BFF Liv Moore, her boyfriend Major Lillywhite, and Liv’s partner Clive Babineaux.” Peyton introduces them, “Liv and Major are the zombies I mentioned and Clive’s a cop.”

“I’m also the assistant medical examiner!” Liv announces with a smile and wave.

“And I’m also a social worker turned mercenary,” Major says, pensively.

“I’m a homicide detective, to be specific,” Clive adds.

“OK that settles it, I’m gonna go make name tags!” Wally says, as he speeds off and returns running around the room placing the labels on all the guests.

Everyone now wears a name tag that also gives their super-name and occupation, because why not?

Clive does not react kindly to Wally’s powers. Slightly nauseous, slightly fearful, wide-eyed, he warns Wally, “Don’t ever… do that… again!”

Diggle walks up to Clive and pats him on the shoulder, “Trust me, it never gets easier.”

“Thanks, it feels like he gave me vertigo,” Clive replies.

Diggle laughs through his nose, “Yeah, that’ll happen.”

__________________________________________________

“How many cops is that now?” Mick growls, sipping a beer.

“If we’re counting government agents, retirees, private investigators, coroners, and CSIs, the count’s now up to twelve,” replies Annisa, taking a swig of whiskey.

Mick adds another growl in response.

“Why are you complaining? You save time and space on a daily basis,” Jennifer questions.

“Before I was pulled into the band of misfit goody two-shoes, I was a criminal and a murderer. Cops and me haven’t always seen eye-to-eye.” Mick replies as he takes another sip of his beer.

“Pssh, whatevs,” is Jennifer’s response, as she looks down at her phone and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends of Super Arrow Lightning Flash help out Liv and the gang.

Oliver walks up to the group of new visitors, hood down, and asks in a very gruff voice, “Why are you here?”

Ravi’s eyes widen, he steps back, “Liv, why don’t you take this one?”

Liv steps up, hands in her coat pockets, and nonchalantly informs Oliver, “We’ve been looking for a cure for zombieism and after I ate the brain of a murdered physicist, I came to the realization that we don’t have the proper tools to create one. So, I built a transporter to bridge us to this earth, where I figured we’d find someone to help.”

The room stares at her with blank expressions on their faces.

“How did you know to come to this earth?” Harry asks.

Liv replies, “Ah, well, some genius decided to send out a message to himself on all earths… I mean, not the safest idea, am I right?”

Harry, arms crossed, clears his throat, “Yeah, well, I’m sure whoever this ‘genius’ is had a good reason to do so.”

“So, do you have your cure with you?” Caitlin inquires.

Ralph lays his right arm across Caitlin’s shoulders, pulling her into a side hug, “Yeah, you’re not gonna find a better doctor-scientist-lady then our own Caitlin here!”

Caitlin shrugs Ralph’s arm off her shoulders and gives an exasperated smile. Ralph’s arm elongates and lays on the floor.

Ralph looks down at his dangling arm, “Sorry! Sorry… One second! This always happens when I’m buzzed!” 

He slaps his bicep with his left hand and his arm shrinks back into place.

Clive holds his hand up to his mouth, muffling, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Ravi pats his pockets, before he groans and drops his arms, slumping his shoulders, “I’ll be right back.”

He grabs the transporter from Peyton, who holds it out to him. The portal opens back up and he steps through, before it closes again.

Barry claps his hands, “OK, so you guys want cookies or anything?”

__________________________________________________

Moments later the breach opens back up and Ravi steps back through, carrying a soft briefcase one can only assume has the cure inside. A petite, nervous-looking teenage girl with light brown hair follows behind him. The wormhole closes again.

“Everyone, this is Isobel, she’s the key to a cure!” Ravi announces.

Caitlin walks up, smiling and sticking her hand out to shake Isobel’s, “Hi Isobel, I’m Caitlin! I’ll be working with Ravi to figure out the cure!”

Isobel smirks and nods, returning the handshake.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to our lab!” Caitlin says.

Lynn walks up to Caitlin, smiling, “I’d like to help if I can. You can never have too many medical professionals working on a cure!”

“Oh, sure, I’d love to have your help!” Caitlin replies.

The four of them and Liv walk to Caitlin’s lab.

Alex, holding a glass of scotch in one hand and Sam’s hand in the other, walks over to Kara, who’s talking to Lena, “Hey Kara, is it just me or does that Isobel girl look exactly like a young version of you?” Alex takes a sip.

Kara, Sam, and Lena look over to Isobel. Kara’s eyes go wide, “Oh man, you’re right! The Jack slash Ravi issue was one thing, but this is a whole new level of freaky!”

Lena quirks an eyebrow, “You must’ve been pretty damn cute as a kid then, darling!”

Lena sips some champagne and Kara blushes. Sam and Alex snicker.

__________________________________________________

Zari walks up to Izzy, “So, how long have you played?”

Izzy smiles, “Fir a while. Why? D’ya play?”

“You could say that… May I?” Zari replies, gesturing toward the violin.

Izzy laughs, handing it over, “Be my guest!”

Zari takes the instrument and rests it under her chin. She draws the bow and positions her fingers. She closes her eyes and breathes deep. It’s sort of like time slows down as she prepares to play.

“Are you gonna start makin’ love to it?” Izzy asks, impatiently.

Zari rolls her eyes, before she starts playing a melancholy tune. The bow seemingly glides across the strings. Every second that passes, every note that changes, makes Izzy take notice.

She finally wraps up and the room applauds. Zari blushes, handing the violin back to Izzy.

“I think we have a new Fiddler!” Ray says as he walks up to the ladies.

Ralph walks up behind Izzy, speaking in a mock Texan accent, “Please! You ain’t heard fiddlin’ ‘til ya heard Izzy fiddlin’!”

“What?” Zari asks, confused.

Izzy turns to Ralph, holding the instrument and bow in one hand, she pats Ralph on the cheek with her free hand, “Ralphie, sweetie… Shut your yap!”

“I’m just trying to defend your honor, babe!” Ralph explains in his normal voice.

Izzy sighs, “An’ I love ya fir that, but how ‘bout ya let my play do the talkin’?”

Ralph puts his hands up in defense and backs away.

Izzy sets the violin under her chin and plays an upbeat rockabilly tune. The other guests are bobbing their heads and tapping their feet to the music, before she plays the final note. 

The room applauds. Ralph wraps Izzy up in an elongated limb hug, picking her up. Izzy laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

“Geez, get a room,” Zari scoffs, rolling her eyes.

Izzy turns to Zari, smirking, “You first.”

Zari blushes again.

__________________________________________________

Caitlin draws blood from Isobel as Lynn analyzes Liv’s blood. 

“This is fascinating,” Lynn says as she looks down into a microscope. “Your red blood cells look like prunes compared to humans and your white blood cells are virtually non-existent.”

“Yeah, zombie blood is essentially motor oil,” Ravi explains.

Caitlin finishes taking blood from Isobel and hands it over to Lynn. Lynn takes out a syringe and adds Isobel’s specimen to the petri dish that holds Liv’s blood.

“So, how did you find Isobel?” Caitlin asks.

Isobel explains, “I have Freylich Syndrome and I figured the only cure for it was to become a zombie. So, Liv and her friends smuggled me into New Seattle to turn me, but nothing happened.”

Caitlin and Lynn look at each other, confused. They turn back to the three others and Lynn asks, “What’s Freylich Syndrome?”

Isobel surprised, asks, “You don’t know what Freylich Syndrome is?”

“I can’t speak for Lynn, but as far as I know Freylich Syndrome doesn’t exist.” Caitlin explains, Lynn nods in agreement. Caitlin continues, “It must not exist on this earth.”

Isobel, Ravi, and Liv look between each other. 

Ravi looks back to Lynn and Caitlin and asks, “This won’t affect your ability to make a cure will it?”

Caitlin sighs, “I don’t know.”

Lynn pipes in, “But, we’ll use all the resources we have until we’re able to fabricate one.”

Ravi puts his hands together and motions between himself and the other doctors, “Thank you!”

Lynn nods.

Looking out the lab window where the other guests gather, Caitlin says, “Hey, you know what? Freylich Syndrome doesn’t exist on Earth-1, but maybe it exists on Earth-38,” as she stares at Eliza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gets a special Christmas present and Zari drags Ray along on a special mission.

“The problem we’re having with creating a cure is the instability of the cells. If there was some way to keep them from cancelling each other out, we may be able to find cures to both diseases.” Eliza explains.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Ravi asks.

Eliza looks out into the room of partygoers, “If you haven’t noticed, we have a room full of metahumans and aliens out there. I have a theory that our prayers will be answered by someone very close to us.”

So, after taking multiple DNA samples and studying the best course of action, Eliza, Lynn, and Caitlin, get to work on their experimentations.

It takes many trials and errors, but they finally find something that works.

“OK, so using Barry’s super regeneration and Ralph’s elasticity, combined with the strengthen cells of three and a half Kryptonians, plus Isobel’s blood, we now have a super-steroid that should do the trick!” Caitlin explains.

“Are you two ready to be guinea pigs?” Eliza asks Liv and Isobel.

Liv and Isobel look at each other. Liv sticks out her hand for Isobel to hold. Isobel grabs it eagerly and smiles up at Liv, before turning to the doctors. The test subjects both nod.  
Caitlin injects the two and in a matter of seconds, both are healthier looking humanoids. Liv’s pale skin and white hair, turn tan and blonde, respectively. And the greenish shade to Isobel’s skin is no longer present.

Ravi’s eyes go wide and he’s rendered speechless. He pulls out a brain tube for Liv. He opens it and waves it in front of her face. She swats it away.

“Ravi, what are you doing?” Liv asks.

Ravi smiles, “No cravings?”

“Maybe for some Christmas cookies?” She replies.

Ravi huffs out a quick, single laugh and runs to the door. He hangs on the side of the door frame.

“Major!” He calls into the group of party-goers.

Major quickly walks over and enters the lab. He sees Liv for the first time.

“It worked?” He questions, with a smile on his face.

Liv nods her head enthusiastically.

Major turns to the doctors, “Someone, shoot me up!”

Lynn takes a syringe and sticks it in Major’s arm. Since he tans and dyes the affect isn’t noticeable, but he smiles brightly, noticing a change.

“I’m completely human again!” Major laughs, and pulls Liv and Isobel into a long bear hug.

“So, are we talking Nobel Prize or…” Lynn jokes to Caitlin and Eliza.

__________________________________________________

Returning back to the main group, everyone’s in high spirits as people’s lives are now changed for the better.

Kara walks up to Isobel, “Hey Isobel, uh, I know this gonna sound weird, but can I take a selfie with you? You see, you are the, uh, spitting image of me when I was your age… it’s kinda freaky really, but anyway, would you mind?”

Isobel just smiles and laughs, “Yeah, no problem!”

Kara reaches out her phone and the two smile into the camera, faces centimeters apart.

Ray smiles at the two as he makes his way over to Clark.

“Hey, I just have to say that you and Kara both look like relatives of mine. I wonder if we’re somehow related on your earth.” Ray says.

“Anything’s possible, right? If you had told me three years ago that there were 52 other earths out there, I would have told you to take a hike, but now…” Clark shrugs.

“The only thing that creeps me out is that you guys are from a different planet… So, like… could I be part alien?” Ray wonders, as his face goes blank.

Clark chuckles.

All of a sudden, Ray, feels a tug on his arm from behind. He turns to see Zari pulling him away from the group.

“What’s up, Buttercup?” He asks.

She stops, turns, and scowls at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that didn’t sound right to me either.” He admits.

“You and I are taking a little trip to the 1680s!” Zari tells him.

“What? Why?.. Wait, are we going to do the nasty in the pasty?” He asks, smiling.

She scowls at him again. He gulps.

“Huh, who knew I turned into Nate when I got laid?” He asks rhetorically.

Zari stops and looks at him, “I’m sorry for turning you into a frat boy, but it was worth it.”

She pecks him on the lips.

“Now, come on!” She says in a whisper-yell.

He lets her pull him away.

__________________________________________________

“Where to Ms. Tomaz?” Gideon asks, as Zari and Ray board the Waverider’s jump ship.

Zari sits down, strapping herself in, “Cremona, Italy, 1689 A.D. please Gideon.”

Ray also straps himself in, “So, what exactly are we doing?”

“Even though I literally just met Izzy for the first time 30 minutes ago, I feel bad for not getting her something for Christmas. So, what better to get a fiddler than an authentic Stradivarius?” Zari explains.

“You feel a kinship with her because both of you play the violin, right?” He questions.

Zari nods, “Yeah, I guess so, plus she seemed pretty cool, so I wouldn’t mind being on her good side… not that I care or anything.”

“OK, cool!” Ray replies, simply.

“You’re not gonna lecture me on the dangers of stealing a priceless instrument from Antonio Stradivari or anything?” Zari asks, surprised.

Ray laughs, “Nope! I mean Stradivari only made so many instruments and not all of them are still around, so it shouldn’t matter if we take one! I mean Wally took Moses’ bassinet without any repercussions, so I think we’re in the clear.”

Zari lets out a slow, calming exhale.

“So, what were you talking to Clark about?” She inquires.

“Oh, nothing really, just possible familial connections!” He smiles at her.

“But… he’s… an alien…” She says, shaking her head once, brows furrowed.

Ray smiles again, “Yep!”

Zari shrugs, “I’m possibly banging a human-alien hybrid… You learn something new every day.”

Ray grabs her hand and kisses the back of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Zari go to get Christmas gifts for a few friends and end up someplace they don't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting, I apologize. I was on vacation and when I returned home my laptop charger decided to stop working, so I couldn't continue for a bit.
> 
> It's a bit shorter than usual, but here you go.

After stealing one of Stradivari’s professionally made violins, Ray and Zari return to the ship, hand-in-hand. 

The door closes behind them and they sit, buckling themselves in.

Ray chuckles.

Zari quirks an eyebrow, “What’s so funny?”

Ray sighs, “Just the way you told Stradivari how big a fan you were as you ran out the door with a stolen violin!”

Zari smirks, “It wasn’t that funny!”

“Maybe not, but the look on his face was priceless!” Ray says through a laugh.

Zari snickers.

“Anywhere else, Ms. Tomaz?” Gideon asks.

“No thank you, Gideon, just take us back to Central City, 2018!” She replies.

Ray pipes up, “Actually, Gideon, can you take us to Zambesi, 1942?”

“On it, Dr. Palmer.” Gideon replies.

Zari gives Ray a questioning look.

“I just want Nate to have a good Christmas, OK?” Ray explains.

Zari groans, “Why are you so selfless?”

“Hey, I’m not that selfless. I miss Amaya, too!” He answers.

Zari just shakes her head, trying and failing to hide the little up-turn of her lips.

__________________________________________________

They land in the M’Changa Province of Zambesi, on the outskirts of a small village. The jump ship is far enough away as to not be spotted by villagers, but close enough to run to in case of emergency.

Zari and Ray exit the craft and make their way to the village.

“D’you think she’ll be happy to see us?” Ray ponders.

“I really hope so, or this will be entirely pointless.” Zari replies.

Ray nods, solemnly, “Well, not entirely pointless. At least we’ll get to see Amaya again.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m honestly a little hesitant because she was pulled from her timeline once before, who knows what’s going to happen a second time?” Zari responds, thoughtfully.

“That’s a fair point… But imagine the look on her and Nate’s faces!” Ray says, smiling.

Zari snickers.

They enter the village and before they have a chance to even look for her, she runs up and hugs them.

“What are you doing here?” Amaya asks, smiling.

“It was Christmas when we left, so I figured it’d be a nice surprise to have you celebrate with the whole gang again!” Ray explains.

Amaya hesitates, “D-Do you think Nathaniel will be OK with this? I mean, he’ll love seeing me, and I him, but I don’t know if he could say good-bye again.”

“Well, more reason to stick around, right?” Zari asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Amaya starts, “You know I can-” 

But Zari raises her hand to stop her, “We know, say no more…”

Amaya looks between her friends cautiously and relents, “OK, let’s go!”

Ray grins like an idiot and Zari smirks.

__________________________________________________

Back on the jump ship, Ray and Zari catch Amaya up on the recent happenings and what’s going on at the party.

“So, wait, zombies actually exist?” Amaya asks, disbelieving what she’s hearing.

“We turned into a giant Beebo doll and killed a time demon, but zombies you can’t buy?!” Zari asks back.

Amaya shrugs, “Nathaniel showed me a lot of zombie movies; each one preposterous. I don’t know, I had to be there, I guess… What are they like?”

“Imagine what Sara looked like when she was possessed by the Death Stone, but was still herself on the inside…” Ray says.

“They’re just really, ridiculously pale humans who eat brains. They’re actually pretty cool.” Zari replies.

All of a sudden the ship shakes and tumbles like a washing machine. The heroes grimace as they hold on for dear life.

“Gideon, what’s happening?” Ray asks, shouting.

“We seemed to have hit a time quake, Dr. Palmer.” Gideon replies.

The ship continues to rumble as a flash of white light invades the passengers’ eyes.

Suddenly, the ship flies out of a wormhole and hovers over a city. The sky is overcast, the city seems, for the lack of a better word, dingy.

The ship lands in the middle of an open park and the doors open. The three heroes step out and wander around, confused. The ship is smoking, and in need of repair.

Ray looks around the park, searching for some kind of clue as to where they now are, as nothing reminds them of Central City.

Ray freezes, eyes wide, “Uh, guys, I don’t think we’re in Central City.”

“How can you tell?” Amaya asks.

“Oh, you know, I don’t remember that being there!” Ray says as he points up to a skyscraper.

The skyscraper reads: Wayne Enterprises.

Zari sighs, and drops her head, looking at her feet, “We’re in Gotham… Great…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been literally six months, but I was unemployed, then employed, then distracted, but here we go!

Zari exits the jump ship, holding an adjustable wrench. She walks up to Ray and Amaya, who lean on the exterior of the ship.

“OK, well, the bad news is the Time Drive is busted. The good news is we’re in 2018.” She informs them.

“So, what now? Book a flight to Central City?” Amaya asks.

“We’d have to hide the jump ship somehow.” Ray adds.

Shock and nervousness appears on Zari’s face as she looks past Ray.

“We’re not gonna have time for that... Look!” She says, pointing her index finger.

A police car with lights and sirens activated pulls up outside the park.

The doors open up and a youngish detective and his partner, a grizzled veteran, step out.

They walk up to the three time-travelers, the young detective flashing his badge.

“Detective Jim Gordon, GCPD... This is my partner Harvey Bullock.” He says, pointing his thumb to the other man. 

“What do we have here?” Bullock questions, walking around the ship.

“Uh, hello officers,” Ray greets, putting on his brightest smile. “I’m Dr. Ray Palmer, this is my girlfriend, Zari, and our friend, Amaya! And that’s our time-ship!”

“Time-ship?..” Gordon asks, looking at Bullock, who shrugs.

“Uh, all right, need any help?” Gordon offers.

Ray, Zari, and Amaya look between each other confused.

“You believe us?” Amaya wonders.

“This is Gotham... this is the ordinary!” Bullock says.

Gordon adds, “We also watched you teleport and fall out of the sky.” 

“Well, OK, you, uh, wouldn’t happen to have a spare Time Drive lying around would you?” Zari asks, non-chalantly.

“Nah, but Gordon knows someone who might.” Bullock says.

—————————————————————————

The detectives give the three heroes a ride to Wayne Enterprises, all three jammed together in the backseat of the car (Ray in the middle with Zari on his right and Amaya on his left).

They all exit the vehicle and enter the building, walking up to the main lobby desk.

“Detective Jim Gordon, GCPD. We need to talk to Lucius Fox.” Gordon says, flashing his badge.

“Uh, yes sir, one moment please.” The receptionist says, picking up her phone.

She hits a few digits on the phone’s keypad and waits for Lucius’ receptionist to pick up.

“Hi, we have a Detective Jim Gordon here to talk with Mr. Fox... OK, yes, I’ll send them right up, thank you.” She speaks into the phone.

“35th floor, Mr. Gordon.” She offers a smile.

“Thank you, ma’am!” He smiles back.

The group of five leave the desk and walk to the elevator, behind the desk.

Gordon hits the ‘Up’ arrow and they wait for the doors to open.

“That was easy!” Zari says, letting out a breath.

Gordon smiles, “Lucius is not only the CEO, but also a very good friend!”

The door opens and they enter the car. Bullock hits the button for the 35th floor.

Gordon adds, “Wayne Enterprises also has one of the most advanced R&D teams in the world!”

“Oh, we know! They always beat me to the punch when I had a project that I thought would change the world.” Ray explains.

Gordon smirks at him.

The doors open, the group walks out and over to the receptionist.

“Detective Gordon, I’m here to see Mr. Fox.” He says.

The receptionist stands up, “Yes sir, right this way!”

She leads the group through a set of double doors and down a long corridor before she settles at a huge corner office. She knocks on the door and opens it, tentatively.

“Mr. Fox, you’re guests have arrived.” She informs him.

An African-American man looks up from the whiteboard he’s writing on. 

“Jim, Harvey, good to see you! How can I help you?” He greets.

“What do you know about time-travel?” Harvey asks.

Lucius watches the receptionist exit, closing the door as she goes.

“Why?” He asks, drawing it out.

Gordon gestures to the Legends, “These three traveled from 1942 to be here!”

Lucius leans against his desk and rubs his chin, “And how did you manage this?.. If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Would you believe a man from future recruited us to be part of his team to save history?” Ray asks back, in his charming sort of way.

Lucius stares at him and then nods.

“Wait, really?!” Zari asks.

Lucius shrugs, “Well, it is Gotham...”

“So, can you help?” Amaya asks, hesitantly.

“Well, what do you need exactly?” Lucius inquires.

Zari speaks up, “Our ship runs on a device called a Time Drive and right now it’s busted.”

Lucius nods, but before he says anything the door opens and a teenage boy walks in.

“Lucius, did you hear about what happened in Gotham Central Park today?” The boy asks.

“Ah, Mr. Wayne, no I haven’t!..”

Zari whispers into Ray’s ear, “Wayne?”

But Ray only shrugs.

“...What occurred?” Lucius asks.

Gordon clears his throat, “Uh, they did!”

The boy looks at him confused.

“Bruce Wayne, this is Dr. Ray Palmer, Zari Tomaz, and Amaya Jiwe... they’re time-travelers!” Gordon announces.

Ray, Zari, and Amays look between each other, eyes wide.

Zari mouths to Ray, “Bruce?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
